


Oculto

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fanfic, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Modaozushi - Freeform, ficcorto, soft, the untamed - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: Historia corta de JingYi y JinLing
Relationships: JinYi - Relationship, JingLing - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Oculto

El cielo estaba realmente sombrío, oscuro y gris. Las pesadas y gruesas nubes ocultaban el sol desde hacía tanto tiempo ya, que JinLing no recordaba como se sentía ser golpeado por un cálido rayo solar. Deprimido las vio correr con lentitud, sin detenerse y sin derramarse, desde la ventana del aula de arte.

Tenía las manos manchadas de colores brillantes y al observar aquel lóbrego cielo lo embargó un sentimiento de sosiego tan grande que casi lo incita a estrellar furiosamente el pincel contra la pared.

La pintura, que aún seguía fresca en el lienzo, se sintió visualmente disonante ante sus ojos. Aquella obra vibraba con una gama dulce de tonalidades, desde rosáceas nubes, un floreciente estanque desbordante de flores de loto y un lago brillante, profundo e inquieto, lleno de vida. Una jodida fantasía. Una mentira en bellos tintes. Como una sonrisa tirante que oculta un gran dolor en el interior. Porque nadie sabría, en realidad, que bajo esos suaves toques de color, convertidos ahora en un bello atardecer, fue una vez una estremecedora y furiosa tormenta salida de sus más profundas y voraces ensoñaciones.

JinLing temía que descubrieran bajo las gruesas capas de pintura lo que escondía tan celosamente. Le aterraba aún más que lo descubrieran a él mismo bajo sus superpuestas capas de arrogancia, mala conducta, insensibilidad y desagrado. Y joder, cada vez era más complicado hacerlo con Lan JingYi siempre entrometiéndose. Desnudándole el alma como si tuviera derecho a ello. Como si fuera su único propósito en la vida. Y lo odiaba. Con todas las desgarradoras fuerzas de su ser. Con tanto ímpetu y ferocidad que asemejaba a un apasionado e inestable amor.

Pero él no estaba enamorado. No podía estarlo. Definitivamente no de ese chico.

Un vuelco vertiginoso y violento le estremeció el corazón al verlo entrar a aquella aula, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta o anunciarse.

Con una sonrisa demasiado extensa, pura y abierta que lo hizo estremecer, porque demonios, ¿quién diablos se veía tan estúpidamente feliz como él lo hacía todo el jodido tiempo?

Le desagradaba esa sonrisa en extremo. Lo hacía desconfiar.

Lan JingYi, ¿no tenía jamás un mal día?

Casi gruñó al observarlo aproximarse, como si hubiera conseguido una sobredosis de placebo. Como si hubiera ingerido una gran cantidad de esas drogas inofensivas que sólo generaban la sensación de una paz superficial. Lo ignoró y volteó su vista una vez más a las plomizas nubes que decidieron dar rienda suelta a su furia, drenándose finalmente sobre la ciudad.

JingYi se acomodó sobre el pupitre frente al suyo y podía sentir su mirada perforarle el rostro aunque nada dijo inmediatamente.

Cansado de sentir la firme atención del Lan sobre él, lo miró fijo a los ojos. Se sorprendió inevitablemente por las emociones que encontró en ellos antes de que, alarmado, el chico pudiera esconderlo. Tenía en la mirada grabada un dolor tan palpable, profundo y desgarrador que le apretó el corazón. Pero rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa brillante y cegadora.

Lo comprendió entonces.

Todos ocultaban sus dificultades y problemas lo mejor que podían. Él mismo hiriendo a las personas para que no lograran acercarse demasiado y descubrieran su verdadera forma, e incluso aquel chico disfrazando su pena en una sonrisa hermosamente plena y una personalidad deslumbrante.

Esa tarde, y con la mirada desconcertada de Lan JingYi sobre él, destrozó aquella absurda pieza y comenzó una nueva, intentando volcar en ella su descubrimiento.


End file.
